The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring automatically contour configuration of pillar-shaped articles having a circular or elliptical cross section in a rapid and accurate manner without touching the articles.
Heretofore it has been known to measure the contour configuration, particularly curvature of columnar articles such as a cylindrical body, an elliptic pillar, and the like by urging the article against a limit gauge which has been formed taking into consideration a tolerance of articles or by making contact with a feeler with the article surface so as to measure its dimensions. In these known methods the limit gauge and the feeler directly contacts with the articles. Therefore these methods were not suitable for brittle articles such as thin ceramic honeycombs.